


Historia de Inglaterra

by Chio



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turistas y no turistas visitaban constantemente el museo de Londres con el fin de aprender un poco más sobre la cultura y el arte británico, quedando instantáneamente hipnotizados al observar un cuadro muy concreto: el retrato del Conde Phantomhive y su fiel mayordomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia de Inglaterra

—Hagan el favor de seguirme por aquí, por favor —dijo un chico de piel clara y cabellos dorados como el oro.

 

Los visitantes posaron sus miradas en él y acataron su mandato de forma tan eficiente que a muchos les resultaría extraño, ya que más que un guía turístico, aquel joven se asemejaba más a aquel famoso flautista que en su propio cuento atraía a las ratas como la miel a las abejas.

El guía, de no más de treinta años, le sonreiría a Martha, la recepcionista, antes de avanzar por el pasillo que los llevaría a la sala de los retratos.

Día sí, día también, turistas y no turistas visitaban constantemente el museo de Londres con el fin de aprender un poco más sobre la cultura y el arte británico.

 

—Mi nombre es Angelo —comenzó con tono armonioso—, y estaré gustoso de mostrarles cada uno de los misterios y curiosidades de las figuras políticas que se ven reflejados en estos retratos.

Angelo repitió sus palabras dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces en distintos idiomas, tal y como hacía cada día con el fin de que todos entendieran correctamente.

El grupo de ese día no era muy grande, quince o veinte personas como mucho, por lo que se permitió tomarse su tiempo con cada uno de los cuadros, respondiendo preguntas u observando las miradas de curiosidad de los niños al ver  _aquella mujer tan fea_ (tal y como diría una pequeña niña de aparentemente unos ocho años y mirada suspicaz al observar el semblante de la Reina Victoria).

 

—…el reinado de Victoria se caracterizó por su longevidad —continuó con su discurso—, siendo el suyo el más largo de la historia de Gran Bretaña. La Reina Victoria permaneció en el trono casi sesenta y cuatro años, concretamente desde mil ochocientos treinta y siete hasta su propia muerte, el veintidós de enero de mil novecientos uno.

Angelo guardó silencio mientras los visitantes terminaban de observar ese retrato ya tan visto para él.

—Si me permiten, prosigamos —dijo al fin, comenzando su parte favorita del recorrido.

El guía interrumpió su paso al vislumbrar el último cuadro del día, situándose justo a un lado de él para permitir una perfecta visión a los presentes.

—En esta pintura podemos observar al conde Ciel Phantomhive, y al que dicen que era su mayordomo —comenzó—. Ciel Phantomhive nació el catorce de diciembre de mil ochocientos setenta y cinco, y a la edad de solo trece años manejaba, no sin una pequeña ayuda, por supuesto, la Compañía Funtom, famosa en nuestros días por sus juguetes de alta calidad y sus golosinas o chocolates.

« Muchos se preguntarán por qué este cuadro es uno de los que más comentarios obtienen en el museo —añadió—, siendo su antecesor mucho más importante que este, ¿verdad?

 

Angelo observó como los más pequeños de sus espectadores asentían con la cabeza, curiosos.

—Pues bien, para sorpresa de algunos, se desconoce el año de la muerte del Conde. Las malas lenguas esparcieron una serie de rumores que aún hoy día perduran —dijo mientras sonreía de forma cortés— Se decía, que su mayordomo, de nombre Sebastian Michaelis, era en realidad un demonio.

 

Una vez los espectadores escucharon la palabra demonio un sonoro "o" inundó la sala.

—Muchos dicen que el niño mantenía un pacto con él, y que a cambio de su fidelidad este le brindaría su alma. Su situación para con la reina no favorecería la eliminación deestos rumores, puesto que, según se ha podido descubrir, la familia Phantomhive era la encargada de eliminar todos y cada uno de los trapos sucios de la reina, siendo conocida más comúnmente como _División Especial_.

« Esto, sumado a la repentina desaparición del Conde, hizo que los rumores cobraran más y más fuerza con el paso de los años.

 

— ¿Qué paso con él? —preguntó un hombre de cuerpo menudo.

—Hay mil y un rumores acerca del final de Ciel Phantomhive. Algunos dicen que el demonio se comió su alma, otros dicen que lo mató por puro aburrimiento, otros que se encariñó con el niño… Incluso algunos dicen que se lo llevó con él al infierno, por el solo hecho de tener compañía en aquel lugar tan horrible. Pero, lo cierto es que no se sabe con claridad que ocurrió con él, y que los rumores son solo rumores. Muy probablemente fuera asesinado por alguien, y no se supo nada más de él cuando el delincuente se deshizo del cuerpo.

 

Los turistas observaron con miradas curiosas el cuadro escuchando el final de la historia de Angelo, y este casi podía prever la situación de todas aquellas personas unas horas más tarde, discutiendo acerca del supuesto final de aquel niño que no fue tan niño.

 

—Más adelante pueden encontrar una tienda de regalos donde podrán comprar una copia tamaño bolsillo de cualquiera de los cuadros que hayan visto —finalizó mostrando de nuevo aquella sonrisa que encandilaba a niños, mujeres y hombres.

 

Los visitantes se encaminaron a la tienda, puesto que si había algo en aquel museo que gustara más a los turistas que aquel retrato, esa era la tienda de regalos.

 

—Te encanta contar esa historia,  _Angelo_  —le dijo un niño, de no más de quince años, con cierto tono irónico, una vez que se marcharon todos los presentes— ¿En serio no podías elegir otro nombre? Es ridículo.

Angelo rió y observó como la mirada de él se fijaba en el retrato.

 

—Quién iba a decirle que siglos más tarde sería parte de la historia de Inglaterra —respondió con sorna—, o que venderían postales con su rostro imprimido en ellas. Seguro que ahora se arrepiente de no haberse negado a que lo pintaran.

 

El niño refunfuñó en voz baja.

—Vámonos a casa, Sebastian —le ordenó evitando así una respuesta—. Y cámbiate de una vez ese horrible color de pelo, no te queda bien.

— ¿No le gusta el rubio? —cuestionó llevándose a los dedos uno de los muchos mechones.

—El negro te queda mejor.

— ¿Es eso un cumplido? —sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no —refunfuñó el joven demonio comenzando su paso en dirección a la salida.

— ¿Qué querrá de cenar esta noche mi joven amo? —le preguntó divertido siguiéndolo.

—No me llames así —gruñó—. Quiero una pizza. De queso y jamón.

 

Ciel sonrió tal y como lo hacía siglos atrás al observar una de las suculentas tartas que su mayordomo le hacía. Y por una vez en mucho tiempo, Sebastian pudo recordar lo joven que seguía siendo, pese a los más de doscientos años que habían pasado.

 

—Se ha habituado demasiado a la comida basura —frunció el semblante— ¿No preferiría salmón acompañado de salsa al vino blanco?

—No, pararás en una pizzería y comprarás una pizza de jamón y queso.

Sebastian se revolvió el pelo con frustración.

—No tiene remedio —dijo con una media sonrisa.

 

Angelo, más conocido como Sebastian, terminaría por ceder a la petición de Ciel, tal y como siempre hacía. Volverían a su pequeño piso en el centro de Londres, y, solo tal vez, verían ese programa de televisión que tanto le gustaba al niño (aunque este no lo aceptara), ese que trataba sobre dos hermanos que cazaban demonios y demás seres no humanos.

 

Al día siguiente, Sebastian contaría una vez más la historia del Conde y el Demonio, tal vez inventando nuevos rumores o creando un nuevo final. Quién sabe.

Pero lo cierto sería que Sebastian y Ciel, pese a toda clase de rumores y de no tan rumores, pese a todos los cambios de imagen, o de nombre, siempre serían Sebastian y Ciel. Conde y mayordomo. O tal vez, igual e igual cuando ya nadie los veía.

 

Y eso ningún rumor sería capaz de cambiarlo.


End file.
